


All I Think Of Is You

by Robotfvcker9000



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotfvcker9000/pseuds/Robotfvcker9000
Summary: Alucard thought he saw the last of his friends. Thought that he would only hear about them in passing, hear about the grand adventures they'll have together. He should've went with them.I had a sex dream where Sypha and Trevor came back and fucked the sadness out of Alucard.





	All I Think Of Is You

Alucard sighs for the fifth time that day.  
"Well this just won't do" Alucard says to himself as he goes to the next section of the Belmont library. He's been reorganizing the library ever since he willed himself out of bed three days after Sypha and Trevor left. There's nothing wrong with the library, Alucard just wanted to do....something. Something besides mope and regret about the people he's loved and lost.   
"How should I...organize this section?" He's been organizing the books in different ways. The one before this one was organized by color. Before that one they were organized by size. When he first started he imagined how Trevor would react to his current actions, 'What the fuck is this bullshit!? This is fucking ridiculous!' Alucard chuckled to himself. That sounds like something Trevor would say. Alucard's little moment of happiness is short lived, after he's reminded that Trevor isn't here with him. Sypha isn't here with him. Neither is his mother. And not his father. He's all alone. In this big library and the ginormous castle above him as well. All alone.

Alucard decides he's not really in the mood to reorganize books today and makes his way back to his bedroom. Once on the staircase Alucard takes one last look outside the window feeling as though this would be his last time looking at the sun until he lets himself out of his room again. He looks out and see's the sun rising slowly, poking above the clouds. Letting this side of the world know that dawn is here. 'How long have i been under ground?' Alucard thought to himself. Before he looks away from the window, he catches movement in the distance making its way towards the castle. Must be a large animal of some sorts. Alucard doesn't delve too much into it and proceeds into his bedroom. Once in there he closes the curtains he opened when he finally motivated himself to get out. He puts away the books he read to distract himself about his life. He throws a few of his toys under his bed from when he was feeling nostalgic. He doesn't want to feel right now. He doesn't want to be awake, Alucard finally lays down, pulls his covers over his head and cries.

Alucard didn't pay attention the last time he stayed in bed so when he pokes his head from under the covers after hearing a sound he figures he might've been there for hours. He gets up to check on the sound but doesn't leave his room, just puts his ear against his bedroom door. Leaving his bedroom isn't something he wants to do and he hopes that all he's hearing is the old castle making the noises it occasionally makes so he can lie back down.

"Where the fuck is that pale bastard?"   
Is that?  
"Don't call him a bastard Trevor!"  
There's a loud slap sound after that.  
"Ow! What the hell Sypha!?"

Its them! Alucard rushes out of his bedroom and down a few halls till he's in human earshot of them. What are they doing here? Did they forget something? Did they come back to look at the library for information? Did they come back for... alucard doesn't let himself finish the thought. 'Of course they didn't come back for me'  
As Alucard stands there Trevor and Sypha round the corner of the hall he's in. Pauses in their steps as they make eye contact with Alucard.

"Why are you just standing there?" Trevor asks him, smirk on his face.  
"Why are you here?" Alucard asks Trevor.  
"I asked you first!" Trevor exclaims.

Sypha rubs her hand down her face and walks away from Trevor to Alucard and wraps her arms around him. Alucard stills and holds what little breath he needs as she rubs his back and holds him tighter. She laughs under her breath.

"You know...when someone hugs you its common to hug them back." She tilts her head up from where its pressed against his chest. Alucard looks down into her eyes and feels overwhelmed from the emotions he won't let himself feel right now. He reciprocates her affections none the less and looks up to Trevor's surprisingly very red face. 'why is he blushing?'

"What? You want me to hug you too?" Trevor scoffs before Alucard can answer and walks up to them enveloping Alucard and Sypha in his arms. "There!" he attempts to sound disgruntled.

Sypha, who's crushed in between the two men starts to murmur words neither of them can understand. Both of them loosen their holds but not too much as to let anyone go.

"We're sorry we left without you!" Sypha is looking into Alucard's eyes with evident regret. "we just thought...that with the mission over. That you had no more use of us. I should've spoken up about that. While out there right before we completely left from this area, this country I thought to myself 'After everything we've been through why would we separate from you?' I know that in the end you didn't just think of us as a way to get the upper hand on your father. In the end we became friends. And as your friend I shouldn't have left you by yourself in an enormous castle." Sypha stops there and looks down, but seems like she wants to say more.

Alucard tries to mask his emotions as he looks to Trevor. So close to each others faces, Alucard can see how far down Trevor's blush goes.

"Um. What she said." Trevor squirms out of the embrace and turns his back to them. Sypha moves her hands from Alucard's lower back, up his stomach and up his chest to cup his hands making him look into her eyes.

"Could you ever forgive us?" she asks him in a small voice. He knows that he would've forgiven them even if they never came back. But what he felt when they left was still remnant in his heart and mind. He didn't want to feel that way ever again. They came back, but how long were they staying? Did they come just for forgiveness? Did they plan on leaving again or staying with him in the castle? he can answer that last question himself. They're travelers. Nomads. They wouldn't stay with him even if they tried.

"You'll just leave me again." he says, then lets go of Sypha. He turns away before the first tear is shed the speeds himself into his room, closing the door behind himself. He climbs into his bed and covers his head once more. Once they leave again he might feel worse than last time but he's prepared now. He can take it.

"That fast fucker." he hears Trevor panting a few halls away. "His room was near Dracula's right? Fuck! I need to lay down."  
"No Trevor! We need to find him. Did you see the look on his face before he left?"  
"No...what did he look like? Did he look..."  
"Disappointed. Sad. Heartbroken."

Alucard hears Trevor sigh and shuffle into one of the rooms and come out again. "Lets split up." He hears Trevor and Sypha go down opposite halls of each other. Alucard heaves himself out of bed, no matter how much he wants them to stay in his life he needs them to leave now. The longer they're hear the more he knows how much pain he'll be in when they leave again. Pushing them away now will save him a little bit of heartache later.

He speeds himself towards the sound of a familiar heartbeat.

"Hello Sypha."

Sypha turns around flushed and out of breath. He should've looked for Trevor first. Wearing one of his longer shirts, he tugs it down slightly, hoping Sypha didn't notice.

"Alucard! Please listen! We came back because we realized.."

"Please just leave I can't with you and Trevor walking about making so much noise"

"But.."

"I can forgive, but never forget Sypha! I'll never forget." 'maybe I should take them out by force before I say something I'll regret' Alucard thinks.

"Oh Alucard." Sypha cups his face again. Why does he keep letting her do that!? Sypha stands on the tips of her toes and kisses him. Alucard doesn't kiss back right away from shock but mentally shakes it off and kisses her back with so much force he felt that he might break her so he loosens his hold. Once they're done Sypha can't seem to stop panting.

"I was gonna say" she says between breaths. "Me and Trevor were talking about you and we both.."

"Is Trevor ok with you kissing me?" Aren't Sypha and Trevor together now? Alucard would love to be with them both, but he has a feeling Trevor wouldn't be comfortable with something like that.

"Yes Alucard please stop interrupting me." She holds both his hands in hers. "Me AND Trevor feel this way about you." she says with a smile.

"I...I don't know what to say." But he knows what to do. He speeds away from Sypha to the only other heartbeat in the castle. stopping right behind Trevor as he walks to the next room.

"Stupid vampire running around his stupid castle." Trevor says. "He's lucky he's pretty."

"Hello Trevor." Alucard says with a small smile on his lips.

"Alucard! Oh uh Ha listen I know you have super hearing or something. So what you just heard was a joke." and there goes his blush.

"What did I hear Trevor?" Alucard walks slowly towards Trevor.

"Um. N-nothing."

Alucard wants to fuck with Trevor a little longer, but they both could be doing something different with their mouths that's not talking and their wasting time.

"Sypha told me a little something about the two of you."

"Oh?" is all Trevor says. Alucard hears Trevor's heartbeat speed up and...is it possible to turn a darker shade of red? Trevor makes no move and says nothing else, staring at Alucard the whole time. 'This won't get us anywhere.' Alucard walks to Trevor cups his face and gives Trevor a bruising kiss that he immediately reciprocates. Trevor grabs onto Alucard's shirt then his waist then his hair. Not deciding what part of his body he wants to be touching right now. Trevor pulls away first panting.

"Can you kiss my neck?" he asks Alucard. 'He looks delectable' Alucard thinks to himself.

"He really likes his neck being kissed." says Sypha as she walks around them to where she could be behind Trevor and wrap her arms around his midsection. She makes eye contact with Alucard. He sees mischief in her glance. "He like's when you bite too." Alucard doesn't say that that makes his cock throb even more than it already is. Instead he presses himself against Trevor, grinding their cocks together and licking up his neck. Trevor starts to lets out a shaky breath and Sypha joins Alucard, assaulting Trevor's neck and grinding against him.

"Now h-hold on..you two." Trevor weakly tries to wiggle away from them as though he's not really trying. "You two can't just go for my neck while we're standing in this hallway." He pouts. He actually pouts. Alucard makes a toothy smile, fangs and all. he silently agrees, grabs one lover than the other than speeds to one of the rooms in a far wing that has the biggest bed in the whole castle.

"Will this do?" he asks as he throws Trevor onto it. Trevor grunts as he lands on it a little hard but doesn't complain. Alucard carries Sypha bridal style over to the bed and gently sets her down. 

"Are you going to undress me?" she smirks up at Alucard. Alucard goes for her shirt while Trevor rushes to her pants. Once her pants are off Trevor goes for Alucard's shirt pawing at it till he finally raises his arms. Sypha laughs under her breath. "Trevor you're so impatient."

"Do you know how long I've wanted you both" he takes his clothes off so hard and fast, Sypha and Alucard think they can hear something rip. 

"Do you know how long I've wanted you both?" Alucard slowly takes off his pants just to antagonize Trevor. Trevor instead rubs his hand on his neck, pressing down on a bruise he thinks Sypha caused. He liked when she did that to his neck. Once pantless Trevor gestures for Alucard to come to him. Alucard leans over Sypha's body and kisses him, slipping his tongue between his lips. Trevor breaks from their kiss.

"She likes to be kissed between her legs." Trevor puts his head between Sypha's legs and starts to slowly lick between her lips slowly. Sypha bites her bottom lip and grabs Alucard's hand to bring to her breast. 

"How do you want to do this?" she asks them. There are too many ways they can all please each other at the same time. They don't even need to please each other all at once, someone can just take turns with the others.

Alucard leans down and gives her a quick kiss. She sighs dreamily that quickly turns into a moan as Trevor sucks on her clit. "I want to suck you." he looks down between her legs and look Trevor in the eye. "And I want to suck you." Trevor smiles against Sypha's pussy and moves up to kiss Alucard, letting him taste Sypha on hus lips. Alucard and Trevor switch spots except Trevor stands over Sypha and Alucard is on his knees in front of her. Alucard wastes no time putting Trevor's cock in his mouth, with Sypha he takes his time getting fully inside of her. Not wanting to hurt her. Alucard knows he can go all out and ravage both of them, but he feels that he should hold back tonight, for now. Trevor runs his fingers through Alucard's hair giving his blonde strands a tug every now and then. After some time of letting Sypha adjust to him he finally starts thrusting into her, only using a little bit of vampire speed on her. And doing the same with Trevor's cock. sucking it all to the back of his throat.

"Oh fuck." Trevor moans out. "You do this beautifully." 

Sypha holds onto one of Trevor's legs thats beside her head as he stands over her, gripping her nails into him as she's fucked into oblivion. Alucard can feel Sypha tightening more around him, she's about to come soon. Alucard slows his thrust and Sypha groans out loud. "No! No! Faster." she whines. Alucard tries and fails not to laugh with a dick in his mouth.

Trevor tugs hard on Alucard's hair, pulling himself out of the blondes mouth and with out warning comes all over his face. Alucard;s thrust into Sypha a little harder than he means too and causes her to come as well. Alucard fucks her through it and even licks Trevor clean of his own come. Trevor eventually swats at Alucard to get him to stop and collapses down next to Sypha. Alucard pulls out of her and moves up to lay between them. Wrapping his arms around them both, even though they are completely limp.

"I didn't feel..." Sypha snuggles into Alucard's side and takes Trevor's hand. "You didn't come."

Alucard chuckles as he senses Trevor slowly drifting into sleep. He kisses Sypha's forehead.

"That's ok love." he brings a cover over all of them. "It takes a lot more than that to get me to come."

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me this is my first fanfic.  
> I wanted to do so many positions and so much more sex, but I'll save it for another fic.   
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
